


The Loser's Club

by StraightShter



Series: The Loser's Club [1]
Category: Amongtale (Alternate Universe), Dusttale (Alternate Timeline), Errortale (Alternate Timeline), Freshtale (Alternate Universe), Horrortale (Alternate Timeline), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adult Audiences, Adult Content, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Ratings: R, Reader Discretion is Advised, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Slow To Update, Warnings May Change, mature content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 10:40:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27349792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StraightShter/pseuds/StraightShter
Summary: Arch One | Congratulations!Congratulations! You have been chosen for a trip to other dimensions similar to our own. Take your time to enjoy the stunning scenery and the lovely people as you take a trip across the Multiverse where you’ll get a first hand experience of all the affection and services we here at Random Sufferer Co. have to offer.Note: This trip is involuntary and may lead to the following side effects, which may or may not be in this order, including but not limited to: Alcoholism, Extreme apathy, Liver failure, Hospital bills, Therapy bills, #AmericanCapitalistAgenda, Debt, More debt, Divorce, Losing your will to move on, Death, Rinse and repeat.Random Sufferer Co. does not take responsibility for any of these side effects and will not be giving you back your money guaranteed!
Relationships: Papyrus (Dusttale)/Reader, Papyrus (Horrortale)/Reader, Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Amongtale)/Reader, Sans (Dusttale)/Reader, Sans (Errortale)/Reader, Sans (Freshtale)/Reader, Sans (Horrortale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Series: The Loser's Club [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997353
Comments: 8
Kudos: 56





	1. Congratulations!

Congratulations! You have been ~~drugged~~ chosen for a trip to other dimensions similar to our own. However, you may notice a lot of subtle differences such as; Widespread cannibalism; Genocidal skeleton-men; The increasing number of genocidal skeleton-men; The unhealthy obsession of making you their next victim; The therapy bill you’ll have to pay after this; Annoying dogs etc. etc.  
To that we say, Hold in every emotion, thought, and homicidal tendency you may have and push that all to the deepest darkest part of yourself and forget those emotions ever existed so that we can feed off of your inner torment for the rest of you insignificant mortal lifespan, however short that may be.  
And take your time to enjoy the stunning scenery and the ~~persistent~~ lovely people as you take a trip across the Multiverse where you’ll get a first hand experience of all the ~~suffering and torment~~ affection and services we here at Random Sufferer Co. have to offer.

Note: This trip is involuntary and may lead to the following side effects, which may or may not be in this order, including but not limited to: Alcoholism, Extreme apathy, Liver failure, Hospital bills, Therapy bills, #AmericanCapitalistAgenda, Debt, More debt, Divorce, Losing your will to move on, Death, Rinse and repeat.

Random Sufferer Co. does not take responsibility for any of these side effects and will not be giving you back your money guaranteed!


	2. Preview - Liar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm sorry"

If you had known that things were going to be this bad between the three of you, you would’ve just moved in with your parents. You stared down the two brothers who were seated stiffly next to one another as physically far apart as the couch would allow, pointedly pivoted away so that they were facing opposite directions.  
You gripped the papers in your hand, a little tighter than necessary. You had been in this position before with the both of them and, like last time, you were the one whose privacy was violated for nothing other than needless assumptions on unreasonable thoughts of something or another. You had gotten careless and too comfortable with the both of them, despite last time, and yet again you were the one who was disappointed, though in hindsight that wasn’t all that surprising considering it was the two of them she was thinking of.  
It had been a little over six months since you all had been forced into this space with one another; And, it had been a little over two weeks since you all have had any significant problems with one another after you had been cornered by the older of the two and had been practically forced to give him your Stats. To your disdain you did, but pointedly avoided being alone with him afterwards, skirting around him whenever he passed you in the hallway or flat out leaving the rooms he went in, opting to stay in your room with the door locked and bolted. This probably would’ve gone on longer than the few days you had avoided him if not for his younger brother, who made it a point to include you in anything and everything in an attempt to break you out of the little shell that had formed around yourself.  
With his welcoming persona and winning personality to boot, he was certainly the charmer and was probably one of the kindest men you had ever seen- the, slightly crumpled, papers crinkled in her hand acted as a reminder of why he was also here in the first place- though that courtesy didn’t seem to be extended to her for very long. At the very least, he had the decency to look a bit guilty, if his hunched over posture was any indication. Certainly, the younger of the two was certainly a proud man, driven if not obsessed with keeping a clean and presentable figure at all times, similarly to that of a peacock. Perfect posture was practically default by nature for him and anything else was a strong indication that he wasn’t doing so great right now. Not that you cared much for how he felt at the moment.  
You managed to tear your eyes away from him and began staring down the elder brother, with a bit more disappointment or exasperation, you weren't sure.  
The elder of the two, similarly, was also hunched in on himself, pointedly looking away from the both of you and opting to glare at the lampshade on the side table as if it was responsible for his current predicament. Though, he was certainly more vocal on what he felt, if the grumbling of unintelligible curses underneath his breath were any indication. And yet again, you could not find it in herself to care.  
You could feel the tension in the room continue to rise the longer you stared at the both of them, and the on-coming headache did nothing to ease you. You pinched the bridge of your nose in a futile attempt to will away the on-coming headache, you sighed and held up papers in your hand.  
“Why?” Both men stiffened slightly at the sound of your hardened voice, having the galls to send questioning looking your way at your tone before looking at the papers and turning away once more, as if remembering the reason as to why they were sitting as physically far apart as they could manage. You could feel your irritation rise as they continued to ignore your question.  
“That wasn’t rhetorical; Why were my prescriptions out on the kitchen island and not in my bedroom?” Neither brother answered, opting to be deaf and hot even send a glance towards you, allowing the silence to answer for them.  
“I’m not talking to myself here; Why were you both going through my prescriptions? Haven’t I already given you access to my Stats? Haven’t we already gotten past the ‘Judgement Phase’?” The eldest brother flinched slightly at the mention of the Judgement Phase, but had chosen to continue staring down the lampshade, although a bit more harshly than before. Silence once more, was the response.  
“Guys, Imma need some kind of verbal response from you both on why you were going through my stuff again.” They both continued to stare at designated objects and vent their thoughts through their eyes, harsh thoughts swirling behind their faces, most likely being directed at one another. Silence was once more the response.  
“This isn’t going to work if I can’t trust you both not not go through my stuff.” Both of the brothers hadn’t even bothered with an outward response; so, again, you were met with silence.  
“Ignoring me isn’t helping your cases, why were you guys going through my prescriptions?” Again you were met with silence.  
“Guys, I seriously am getting tired of being ignored here.” Again you were met with silence.  
“Guys, answer me.” Again you were met with silence.  
“...” Again you were met with silence.  
You could feel the agitation and bitterness rise in you as you were once again ignored and briskly turned to make your way up the stairs as you felt tears forming, making it a point to take your prescriptions with you. You had only gotten to the first step when you overheard the eldest mutter something towards which nearly made you pause, only nearly, as you continued to ascend the open staircase. You hadn’t even bothered dignifying him with a response as you continued to make your way to your room, making sure to slam the door behind you with extra force and locking it for the first time in weeks.

What a liar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the preview of the upcoming chapter which will be released at an undetermined date. I will be working on making a schedule for myself at another time but please enjoy what I have posted so far!


End file.
